prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gangrel
David Heath is an American Wrestler best known for his work with the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment under the name Gangrel. Career history Beginning Heath began his career by training with Dean Malenko in Florida. When his training was complete, he began performing in various Independent federations in the Florida area. In Independent Professional Wrestling (IPW), he became a tag team champion, as well as in Stampede Wrestling, where he and Tom Nash, wrestling under masks as The Blackhearts (as Destruction and Apocalypse, respectively), won the Stampede International Tag Team titles. In the early nineties, the Blackhearts were paired with Nash's wife Luna, wrestling in Joel Goodhart's Tri-State Wrestling, in Herb Abrams' Universal Wrestling Federation, and finally Giant Baba's All-Japan, where the team split up. During that time, the marriage between Nash and Luna broke up and Heath and Luna became romantically involved. They eventually married on Halloween 1994. The WWF, where Luna worked at the time, even broadcasted a segment of Luna's "Wedding to a Vampire". З Vampire Warrior gimmick, inspired by the movie The Lost Boys, under which, he wrestled in various promotions, including the Memphis-based USWA. Under this moniker, he won the USWA Southern Championship and the Pro Wrestling Illustrated Rookie of the Year award in 1993. In 1995, Heath appeared in Extreme Championship Wrestling for a short period, feuding with Tommy Dreamer over Dreamer's affiliation with real-life wife Luna Vachon. World Wrestling Federation In 1998, Heath was hired by the WWF due to the support by then writers Bruce Prichard and Vince Russo, who believed in the merit of a vampire gimmick. Heath was given the name Gangrel, which was derived from a vampire clan from the White Wolf[role-playing game Vampire: The Masquerade. The gimmick involved an entrance which saw him rising from a ring of fire on stage, followed by a slow walk to the ring set to a sinister instrumental music theme. He also carried a goblet of "blood" with him and, during his entrance, would stop on the ring steps, take a drink, and spray it into the air. Gangrel made his TV debut on the August 16, 1998 episode of Sunday Night HEAT; he was victorious in his in-ring debut against Scott Taylor. He would go on to be undefeated for several months into his WWF career. The Brood He went on to form a gothic stable, called The Brood, with fellow WWF wrestlers Edge and Christian. The Brood became known for their "blood baths", which involved the lights going out for a moment, and when they came back on, the targeted wrestler being covered in "blood". The three eventually joined up with The Undertaker and his "Ministry of Darkness" stable, but the larger grouping didn't last long. Gangrel got one of his first title shots at the 1999 Royal Rumble. He challenged DX member X-Pac for his WWF European Championship in a losing effort. He competed in the Royal Rumble Match later that night and again the following year. After splitting from the Ministry, The Brood began a feud with The Hardy Boyz and their manager Dok Hendrix. During the feud, Gangrel suddenly turned on Edge and Christian and aligned himself with Matt and Jeff Hardy. He called the group The New Brood. Unfortunately for Gangrel, Terri Runnels also began to show interest in the Hardy brothers and they eventually chose her over him. Gangrel became a singles wrestler following the breakup of The New Brood; he was mainly used as a mid carder. In 2000, he brought in (real-life wife) Luna Vachon as his manager until she was fired. Gangrel continued working for the WWF until he was released in 2001, reportedly for weight problems. 2002-Present Heath wrestled on and off for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in 2002 and 2003, notably participating in the Hard 10 Tournament, where he lost to Sonny Siaki in the preliminary round. The years between 2004 and 2007 saw Heath bouncing back and forth between the newly renamed World Wrestling Entertainment and the independent circuit. He made a couple appearances for WWE in 2004, returning to have a short feud with The Undertaker, but nothing came of it. Following that, he and Luna wrestled many tours all over the world. The pair did a lot of wrestling with the United Kingdom based All Star Promotions. In 2005, Heath was given another WWE contract and appeared in Ohio Valley Wrestling, the primary developmental territory of WWE. However, he was again released before anything came of it. In 2006, Heath was re-signed as a potential for WWE's newest brand, ECW, to appear in a vampire stable with Kevin Thorn and Ariel. However, WWE held off from reintroducing him to the main roster due to his ongoing weight problems. At the September 21st Deep South Wrestling event, he made an appearance wrestling Tommy Suede. He continued to wrestle in DSW while he waited to be called up to one of the main rosters. On January 18, 2007, an article on WWE.com reported that Gangrel had been released from World Wrestling Entertainment. Heath is said to be moving to England, as he has decided to wrestle in All Star Promotions full time. On the 15th Anniversary WWE RAW special on December 10, 2007, Gangrel participated in a 15 Man Battle Royal and was eliminated by Al Snow. Gangrel now wrestles for North American Wrestling (NAW) under the name "Vampire Warrior" and lives on the California coast. Heath also directs porn, his first work in the industry was directing one scene in Miami Rump Shakers 2 in 2007. Gangrel still wrestles for All Star Promotions in the United Kingdom. Gangrel also started to direct Ponographys after his main-stream departure from wrestling. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Blood spit'' :*''The Impaler (Lifting DDT) *'Tag teams and stables''' :*Blackhearts - with Blackheart Apocalypse :*Bloodline :*The Brood :*Ministry of Darkness :*The New Brood *'Managers' :*Bert Prentice :*Luna Vachon *'Wrestlers managed' :*Edge and Christian :*The Hardy Boyz *'Theme music' :*"Blood" by Jim Johnson (WWF) Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Billy Blade *'European Wrestling Promotion' :*EWP Iron Man Champion (1 time) *'Major League Wrestling' :*FCW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Blackheart Apocalypse *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede International Tag Team Champion (1 time) - weith Tom Nash *'Tri-State Wrestling Alliance' :*TWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Blackheart Apocalypse *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also *David Heath's event history External links and references *David Heath profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:1969 births Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling current roster Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:European Professional Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future of Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:No Limit Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Sabu alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Riotgas Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience current roster Category:1988 debuts Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni